Black Knight Ghost
The Black Knight Ghost is a recurring antagonist in the Scooby-Doo franchise. It is a persona adopted by Jeremiah Wickles to assist in his art swindling scheme, which would later become it's own character in various subsequent adaptations. He is also notable for being the first monster Mystery Incorporated ever faced. He was voiced by the late John Stephenson. History ''Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? ''What a Night for a Knight In What a Night for a Knight he first appeared, alongside the five main characters, in the pilot episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, which was called What a Night for a Knight. He was clad in suit of black armor and was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo found the mysterious black knight that the kids return to the museum. When there, they discover the archaeologist delivering the knight is missing, and the knight has come to life. The man behind the Black Knight Armor was the curator Jeremiah Wickles (also known as Old Man Wickles), who was using the legend to cover up his art forgery scheme. ''Hassle in the Castle'' In a later episode, Hassle in the Castle, there is a suit armour similar to the Black Knight costume used in Fred's trap to catch the Phantom of Vasquez Castle. ''Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers'' He is the first boss of the Nintendo 64 version of the 2000 videogame Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers which is a re-telling of his appearance in What a Night for a Knight. ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' He is also the first boss of the 2002 videogame Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, He is one of the monsters brought back by the Mastermind and is keeping Velma Dinkley locked in a wooden cage. Scooby must defeat the knight to save Velma. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' He appears in the 2004 live-action Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed as one of the secondary antagonists. He is the second monster to be brought to life by the Evil Masked Figure, (the first one being, the Pterodactyl Ghost) along with the 10,000 Volt Ghost and sneaks into Old Man Wickles' manor to await Mystery Inc.'s arrival. He battles Daphne Blake in the manor, using his ghostly sword. He is defeated by Velma who locates his weakness and kicks him in the groin he groans and refers to his testicles as his " round tables". He later appears to battle Fred Jones in a joust, riding a horse while Fred uses a motorbike. The Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost then corner Fred and Daphne. Daphne uses some jumper cables to absorb all of the 10,000 Volt Ghost's electricity into the Black Knight, causing him to explode and be defeated, his charred head rolls across the ground and exclaims his mistake with' "Oh, crap!". It is assumed that the Black Knight Ghost's head turned back into a costume after Scooby-Doo turn on the control panel which convert all of the monsters back into lifeless costumes. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed: The videogame'' He is also an enemy in the videogame based on Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' He is a common enemy in the 2005 videogame Scooby-Doo! Unmasked. He can be found in the Medieval Exhibit Level. ''Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King'' In the 2008 movie Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King, His costume is seen in Mr. Gimbles' magic shop. ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon'' He appeared during the opening credits of the 2013 movie Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon, where he chased Scooby and his friends along with the Ghost Clown, The Miner 49er, The Ghost of Redbeard and The Space Kook. ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror'' He was in the LEGO Scooby-Doo! special LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror, where he was the disguise of Kyle Grimsley. ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash'' He appeared in the end credits of the 2017 LEGO Scooby-Doo! movie, LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash. ''Scooby-Doo! And The Curse of The 13th Ghost'' The Black Knight recently appears in the 2019 film Scooby-Doo! And The Curse of The 13th Ghost. After Scooby and his friends are forced to stop solving mysteries, They hold a garage sale and sell moements of their old mysteries and the Black Knight armor is one of those objects. Gallery Scooby-doo black knight.jpg|The Black Knight 4396831256 dd871707f6.jpg|The Black Knight Ghost as he appeared in Monsters Unleashed Monsters.PNG Black Knight.PNG|The Black Knight Ghost as he appeared in Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Trivia *He is the very first monster of the Scooby-Doo franchise, first appearing in the very beginning. *The scene in What a Night for a Knight where he loams over Scooby is in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 intro. *It's been a real mystery if the Black Knight Ghost really was Mystery Inc's very first mystery. In Monsters Unleashed, Fred declared that the Black Knight Ghost was their very first case. However, in the TV show A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, which shows that Scooby and his friends having solving mysteries since they were little, the first monster that they unmasked was the Green Goo Monster. Plus Chickenstien, a monster from that show is in the film too. Also in the 2009 live-action film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins; the first mystery they solved in high school was a ghost which was their principal in disguise. Not to mention in What a Night For a Knight, Fred say; "It look like we have another mystery on our hands." It is possible that the Black Knight Ghost was one of their first cases. Or perhaps it references how What a Night for a Knight (his original appearance), was the first production of the Scooby-Doo franchise. *There is a Lego version of the Black Knight Ghost, along with Lego versions of The Phantom and the Vampire from A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts. Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead Category:Legacy Category:Opportunists Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Forgers